


Il futuro ha inizio

by king_eomer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Nanopunk, Pre-Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_eomer/pseuds/king_eomer
Summary: "«Avvio sistema di rigenerazione dei tessuti.»La voce robotica del lettino medico in cui Bucky è disteso avvisa Steve appena in tempo prima che delle lastre di vetro ricoprano la struttura chiudendo Bucky in una sorta di teca di cristallo."





	Il futuro ha inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta con il prompt "nanopunk" per la challenge Madame Zelmira di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/notte-bianca-26-madame-zelmira/): non ho mai scritto di questo genere, inoltre non scrivo da una vita per cui YEAH!  
> p.s. Non è betata ed è scritta di fretta ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

« _Avvio sistema di rigenerazione dei tessuti._ »

La voce robotica del lettino medico in cui Bucky è disteso avvisa Steve appena in tempo prima che delle lastre di vetro ricoprano la struttura chiudendo Bucky in una sorta di teca di cristallo.

«Cos-» prova a dire Bucky, spingendo la mano prima stretta fra quelle di Steve contro il vetro, ma le parole gli si bloccano in gola non appena dei laser iniziano ad illuminare il suo braccio mutilato.

«Non abbia timori, Mr Barnes,» dice il Dr Evans, «la nanotecnologia ha fatto passi da giganti nell'ultimo secolo e con questo minimo intervento potrà tornare a vivere una vita normale!» continua a dire, avvicinandosi a Steve con un tablet fra le mani, e riportando la sua attenzione a dei dati scritti su di essi, come se quelle parole bastassero ad alleviare le paure dalle menti dei due super soldati.

«Cosa gli state facendo esattamente?» chiede allora Steve, quando il medico non accenna a proseguire, «Re T-Challa aveva parlato di una cura, aveva detto che qui avreste potuto aiutare Bucky con il dolore! Nessuno aveva parlato di intervent-» sempre più infervorato e agitato, si blocca quando il dottore alza una mano per fermarlo.

«L'intervento è indolore e durerà appena pochi minuti, Mr Rogers. Il procedimento è in realtà già avviato come potete vedere da soli.» dice allora, indicando il braccio di Bucky.

E allora guardando verso il braccio di Bucky Steve nota delle piccole palline nere muoversi molto velocemente lungo quello che a tutti gli effetti sono le ossa di un avambraccio e di una mano.

Sbalordito ed incredulo non riesce a smettere di fissare l'arto che pian piano si sta ricomponendo - per quanto ne sa lui - dal nulla!

Ben presto i muscoli e le vene seguono l'osso ed infine un nuovo strato di pelle ricopre il tutto.

Bucky ha un nuovo braccio! Un braccio che sembra del tutto naturale e che non ha nulla di metallico come quello che i Sovietici gli avevano fissato alla spina dorsale.

Steve distoglie lo sguardo sgomento, volendo vedere la reazione dell'amico, ma nel farlo si rende conto che Bucky è talmente scioccato da non riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal braccio.

«Mr Barnes perché non prova a muovere le dita della mano? Dovrebbe provare una sensazione di pizzicore nei legamenti ma il tutto dovrebbe svanire nel giro di un'ora, circa.» incita il Dr Evans e le sue parole hanno l'effetto di risvegliare Bucky dallo stato di stupore in cui era caduto.

Appena muove le dita della mano sussulta in modo incontrollato, per poi fissare gli occhi lucidi in quelli di Steve e iniziare a piangere.

«Riesco a sentire le dita, Steve» dice in appena un sussurro di voce, ancora sconvolto.

Così come erano apparsi i vetri che ricoprivano il lettino svaniscono nuovamente e Steve si precipita al suo fianco, allungando una mano per toccare quella di Bucky ancora a mezz'aria.

Insicuro la sfiora con cautela e non appena i palmi delle due mani si toccano Bucky sussulta ancora.

«La pelle al tacco è così reale, così vera.» dice al Dr Evans.

«Certo che è vera, Mr Rogers! Le nanoparticelle hanno avviato la ricrescita delle cellule del braccio di Mr Barnes.» cerca di spiegare il medico, per poi aggiungere con un tono più morbido «Questa non è magia, ma è il frutto del progresso. Benvenuti nel futuro.»

E stringendo fra le sue le mani di Bucky Steve non è mai stato così felice di sentire quella frase.


End file.
